Corinas Airways
Corinas Airways Corinas Airways was founded in 1964 by Mikhail Kusnetsov Sr. in Corinas, Carenzia. It is named after the largest city in Carenzia, Corinas. They have two hubs; at Corinas and in the capital of Citisia. Their logo reminisces the famous Transamerican "TA" logo from the 1980 film "Airplane!" except instead of the T, it is a C. They fly to 25 domestic and 127 international destinations in Europe, Asia, Africa, and the Americas. It is the second-largest airline in Carenzia, only behind the budget carrier Wireframe. They fly 402 aircraft if you include their regional subsidiaries. Fleet They fly 402 aircraft. They include: 2 Smith Aerospace SA-250 turboprops 10 Smith Aerospace SA-750 regional jets 11 Airbo BG-700 "Big Beamy" Jumbo Jets 4 Airbo BG-1 Supersonic Transport Jets 30 Airbo BG-100 Small Passenger Jets 204 Dartley Aerostream mid-range passenger jets 102 Dartley 402 Westward trijets 39 KVC 474 long-range jets Safety Issues Corinas Airways has a very good safety system, which means they have only had 7 fatal air crashes in their lifetime. In the 90s, however, there were various complaints about nauseating smoke flowing from the air conditioning vents. That smoke was so bad that in 1994, Corinas Airways Flight 71 almost crashed after takeoff when both the pilot and co-pilot passed out after takeoff. Luckily, the flight engineer's quick thinking saved 302 passengers and thousands on the ground. It was due to faulty maintenance of the AC vents, and a screw came out of the AC system and flew through a cooling unit and jammed it, and the AC system got overheated, starting the smoke. They have since retired that type of aircraft. Accidents and incidents Corinas Airways Flight 6- Flight 6, a Dartley 401 Eastward trijet, crashed in Aq-Shoqa, Carenzia on May 9, 1967. The cause was pilot error after they flew on the wrong heading, and on the descent, they hit a residential building. 86 of 121 people died on the plane, and 32 people died in the building. Corinas Airways Flight 209- Flight 209, a KVC 474 flying from Corinas to Delta Parrish, Lousiana Republic, when it crashed over the Atlantic Ocean on January 16, 1979. The crash was caused by the aircraft's fuselage splitting into three after extreme structural wear. All 253 people on board the aircraft died. Corinas Airways Flight 707- Flight 707, an Airbo BG-1, was flying from Citisia to Javelin Bay, North Carolina on November 23, 1999, when over Ireland, Irish militants shot down the aircraft with a ground-to-air surface missile. When the aircraft crashed it collided into a farmhouse. All 96 people aboard the airplane and all 4 of the people in the house died. Corinas Airways Flight 1632- Flight 1632, a Smith Aerospace SA-250, crashed in downtown Citisia on June 16, 2004, after colliding in mid-air with a private Dartley 1000 trainer. All 47 people on the SA-250, both of the people in the Dartley, and 16 people in a building died. Corinas Airways Flight 471- Flight 471, a Dartley Aerostream, was on approach to Corinas after a scheduled flight from New London, the United Kingdom on April 1, 1997. It crashed into Old Fool's Hill on the outskirts of Corinas after descending too rapidly. Most families didn't believe the news when it came, as it happened on April Fools Day. All 173 people died on the aircraft, and two adults and two children that were playing on the hill perished. Corinas Airways Flight 3078- Flight 3078, a SA-750 flying from Corinas to Bucharest on September 17, 2007, overran the runway at Bucharest after landing too late. 5 of 67 people aboard the aircraft died. Corinas Airways Flight 19- Flight 19, a BG-700, crashed on August 11, 2011, near Brickleyshire, England. All 340 people on board the aircraft died.